1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, fluorescent bulbs and light bulbs have often been used for vehicular lamps. In recent years, instead of such lamps, various light-emitting devices that use light-emitting diodes (hereinafter, referred to as “LEDs”) have been developed from the viewpoint of power consumption and life. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-74218 (JP 2012-74218 A) proposes technology that employs LEDs for a headlamp of a vehicle.
With a headlamp, there is a need to reduce to the number of LEDs in order to reduce costs, so the trend is to increase the energy of light emitted from each LED. The majority of light emitted from the LEDs is reflected by a reflective surface, but a very small amount of light is absorbed by the reflective surface, so the temperature of optical parts may rise. As a result, an optical member such as a reflector or a projection lens may be affected by the heat from the LED and deform.